


[Art] fall / fly

by theeverdream



Series: My Art for Reverse Bangs [5]
Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Art, Autumn, Digital Art, Gen, Nature, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A path through autumn; John in uniform and wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] fall / fly

**Author's Note:**

> My Reversebang art is also at [Dreamwidth](http://theeverdream.dreamwidth.org/4696.html) and [Livejournal](http://theeverdream.livejournal.com/134547.html).

The following image is only one-quarter size - below it are a full size preview, and links to middle and full size images.

 

[33 percent size](http://theeverdream.com/sgareversebang2016/fallfly-33percentsize-by-theeverdream.png)  
[50 percent size](http://theeverdream.com/sgareversebang2016/fallfly-50percentsize-by-theeverdream.png)  
[100 percent size](http://theeverdream.com/sgareversebang2016/fallfly-100percentfullsize-by-theeverdream.png)  


(after the images load you may need to click them for your browser to display them at their proper size)

**Author's Note:**

> This inspired a story by Rinkafic called [Earning Wings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6720829). 
> 
> Stock image by [Sylwia77](http://sylwia77.deviantart.com/)
> 
> I try to reply to each comment, but if my health doesn't allow it please know that I have read them and appreciate them very much <3


End file.
